Dark Fear
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Episode "Yellow Fever"... Dean hated being afraid, really he did. It made him question and he hated that. Implied Dean/Sam


_**DARK FEAR!!**_

Dean swallowed as he entered the saw mill. His eyes darting around between the broken unused equipment. He couldn't feel his heart beating; he hated that feeling of fear, why did he have to be haunted by a stupid ghost. What did he do wrong in life!? He frowned, what was Sammy thinking? Was he thinking that his strong older brother was a pussy? He mentally shook his head, no way Sammy was thinking that, there was no way; but then again there was those strange looks that he kept on throwing him when he did something retarded because it was the safest way around said un-safe looking situation, like those mean looking teenagers! Best way was to go around. Give them a wide birth. He never noticed Sammy reach into his pocket reaching for the EMF Detector. So when it began to beep, he jumped grabbing a hold of Sam's arm.

Dean looked at the device and swallowed, he hated the thought going through his head.

"That's not going to work with me around is it?" He said his voice cracking, he coughed.

"Apparently" said Sam. Sam put the EMF Detector into his pocket he was about to move forward, but was stopped by a weight on his arm. He never noticed his brother had grabbed his arm. He quirked a brow looking at Dean. It wasn't that his brother had his arm, it was the fact his brother was frozen in place his eyes shifting between the shadows of the old saw mill.

"Dean?" He said laying a hand on top of Dean's.

"Yha" Dean said pulling his gaze away from the old rusted out of date equipment to look at his brother.

"Take a deep breath and everything will be fine" he said giving his brothers hand a squeeze. He watched as Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He hoped to kill this ghost before his brother ended up dead from it. Dean smiled nervously moving his hand away. He waved away his brothers statement with a careless wave.

"Pft, I know! I can handle this" he said his voice lowering as he looked away from his brother. He walked forward to go further into the saw mill but was stopped by a loud shout from his brother and a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus!" he whispered as he turned to look at his brother. Sam wanted to tell Dean that everything would be fine, that he would protect him, but when he was going to do just that his words clogged in his throat. He couldn't do that, it would make Dean feel worse then he already was.

"What?!" Dean said as he watched his brother do a very good impression of a gold fish. Sam's hand tightened on Dean's shoulder before it fell away.

"Watch your step" Sam said as he bent down and pushed away a piece of paper picking up the small chip of wood. He showed it to Dean. "Looks like where in the right place." Dean nodded. "Yha." Dean followed after Sam through the place; Dean kept on glancing at his brother's free hand that wasn't gripping the shotgun in a death grip. He had an erge to grab hold and not let go, but it wasn't because of his sinful attraction to his brother, but because of the fear and anxiety he was feeling for a moment. They both paused as a small rattling sound came form the room beside them. The two brothers looked at each other, before Sam entered the room first. Dean stood near the door as Sam walked towards the four set of lockers on the far wall, two dented in and one perfectly fine.

He glanced at Sam as he prepared the shot gun; his eyes catching his brother's attractive chocolate pools, Dean tightened his hold on the flash light.

"1, 2, 3..." Sam said as he flung the door open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dean screamed as a cat fell from the locker he watched scared to death as it ran from the room. Sam looked at his brother with a queer look. There was no way his brother was fine. Dean looked at his brother as he walked by, his breathing coming in heavy.

"Wha…" he said following after him a moment later. This was a bad idea. He needed a Drink; no better yet he needed to be out of this building and having a drink. He was going to die from fright by the time they find that shitting ghost. Going against all of Dean's normal instincts he reached out and grabbed his brother's hand, keeping his eyes trained in front of him.

Sam looked at his brother, he smirked before smiling softly and gripping his brother's hand. He could give his brother the comfort he needed. He was very conscious of the heat flowing off of his brother's hand and as a matter of fact so was Dean. Dean he felt a little less scared of this place but a bit more afraid of his deep affection for his brother, which was bordering on crazy because the love between brothers should not exist beyond plutonic, but Dean wanted more then that. He wanted to kiss him, cuddle him (a deep secret that he would tell no one), to connect in a way only lover could. Relunctly he drew his hand away, afraid of the feeling. He was seriously going to kill this bastard who gave him this ghost flu. That is if he didn't die first!

Sam looked at his brother as he drew his hand away, Dean was looking at there hands with a look of fear, was he afraid of contact, but that couldn't be it, Dean gripped his hand earlier, so it had to be something else, but what was it….?

_**A/N: **__Well there you have it, it ain't the end, more of the beginning middle. hope it was enjoyable, please leave a review, see yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
